Flower/Trivia
.]] This is a list of trivias, statistics and curiosities of the group Flower. Trivias * The group was initally named as FLOWER (with upcase letters) until the release of "Taiyou to Himawari", in 2013, where they changed to Flower. * FLOWER initally started with 4 members, all of them being performers: Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami and Nakajima Mio. In July 26, with the ''VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~ auditions, 5 members were added to the group, being them three vocalists: Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu and Ichiki Kyoka, and two performers: Bando Nozomi and Sato Harumi. * They are currently the only E-girls unit to not being signed on rhythm zone. Since their debut, in 2011, the group is signed with Sony Music Associated Records. ** Their groupmate, Happiness, was also not signed to rhythm zone until 2014. * Flower is currently the only unit to only have one vocalist on its line-up, Washio Reina. Muto Chiharu and Ichiki Kyoka left the group in November 2014 and October 2015, respectively. * They are also the only unit to not add new members since their debut. * Flower's best selling single is currently "Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way)", while "SAKURA Regret" is the lowest. * Mizuno Erina was originally the group's leader until her departure from the group in October 2013. Currently, Shigetome Manami is the leader. * Ichiki Kyoka although being added to the group as a vocalist and performer she was initially more pushed being a performer than a vocalist. She started being more active as a vocalist in 2013 starting with the song "Taiyou to Himawari", her first a-side single as a vocalist. Prior to that, she only participated vocally on the song "Fadeless Love", b-side from their debut single "Still". With Chiharu leaving the group in November 2014, Kyoka got a big part of her lines and was pushed as the second vocalist until her departure of the group in October 2015. * Washio Reina is the only member to sing in all A-side singles of E-girls. * Flower and Happiness released their fifth singles ("Taiyou to Himawari" and "Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~" respectively) on the same day, August 7, 2013, as part of Musha Shugyo. * Flower won the Musha Shugyo competition by 3 points against 2 of Happiness. As a 'prize', their song "Hatsukoi" was included as b-side of E-girls' single "Gomennasai no Kissing You". Release timeline * October 12, 2011: debut single "Still" * February 29, 2012: second single "SAKURA Regret" * August 22, 2012: third single "forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~" * November 28, 2012: fourth single "Koibito ga Santa Claus" (last release as FLOWER) * August 7, 2013: fifth single "Taiyou to Himawari" (first release as Flower) * December 25, 2013: sixth single "Shirayukihime" * January 22, 2014: first album Flower * June 11, 2014: seventh single "Nettaigyo no Namida" * November 12, 2014: eighth single "Akikaze no Answer" * February 18, 2015: ninth single "Sayonara, Alice / TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~" * March 4, 2015: second album Hanadokei * April 29, 2015: tenth single "Blue Sky Blue" * December 16, 2015: eleventh single "Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way)" * June 1, 2016: twelfth single "Yasashisa de Afureru You ni" * September 14, 2016: best album THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST Logos logoflower2.png|FLOWER first logo (2011-June 2013) flower-logo.jpg|Flower logo (June 2013 - November 2015) flower-new-logo2.jpg|Flower's current logo (November 2015 - present) See Also * E-girls/Trivia * Dream/Trivia * Happiness/Trivia Category:Flower Category:Trivias